


Snow

by Callitwhatyouwant



Series: Snow... [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, First Love, War, family names and relations changed, poldark - Freeform, this is a jonerys fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callitwhatyouwant/pseuds/Callitwhatyouwant
Summary: Jon Snow returns from the American Revolutionary War to find his father dead, his estate in ruins and his lover engaged to another man. Slowly but steadily, he attempts to rebuild his life.Base on Poldark tv series...Everything belongs to George R. R. Martin,Winston Graham and Debbie Horsfield...
Relationships: Jon Snow & Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Snow... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924219
Comments: 23
Kudos: 25





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Here I am with a new story!   
> This story is base on Poldark TV series. I love the series so much so I decided to replace GOT characters and write it here.   
> I had to change many things about GOT characters so they can fit Poldark characters. I'll explain them in next chapters.
> 
> I hope you like it.

_Jon_

**Virginia, America**

**1781**

“Propose.” He said while was sitting in front of another soldier, playing cards. They were sitting in the forest and waiting for to receive the news. He knew another group would be joining them soon.

“Two” The solider replied and he put all cards down.

“What’s the stake?” He looked up.

“Your ring?” He touched the ring in his little finger. He couldn’t even think about giving it to another one. It belonged to his love. He wanted had give it back .He shook his head.

“Gambling again, Snow.” He looked at the Capitan for a second. “Remind me why you enlisted?” He asked an went closer. 

“To escape the gallows, sir.” He answered impatient, wanted to continue the game.

“Your crime?” The Capitan asked.

“ Brawling, sir.” He thought of the day when he realized he had to go to the war because of his crimes. “Free trading, assaulting a customs official.” He chuckled.

“Wastrels and thieves, the lot of you. But you’ll soon have the honor of redeeming yourselves.” He smiled as the Capitan continued. “In the service of kind and country.” He shook his head, tried to control himself. It wasn’t why he joined the army. The Captain caught him. “You doubt the justice of our cause, sir?”

“And what cause would that be, sir?” He tried to challenge him with his words “Liberty or tyranny?” He continued playing his game, but within a second he heard a gunshot and then blood spilled on his cards. He looked up and saw how the Captain and another solider fell on the ground. His eyes winded as the gunshots continued. He could see their enemies concealing behind the trees and shooting at them. He ran to fetch the guns.

“You want to leave here?” He handed a gun to another. “Or die here?” At least he knew he didn’t want to die there. He had many things to do back in Cornwall. He promised that he would come back. He started to shoot and encouraged others to fight too. Two men fell down after by his shoots, but as soon as his bullets ended he knew it was his end too. He fought with his gun, but it was too late… he felt something hard touched his face, blood flowed on his face and everything went black…

_“Pray do not be reckless…"_ He heard her voice…her soft beautiful voice…

 _“I wish you to return…”_ She started running as soon as she said those words and he went after her. Now, he could see her face… his was remembering their last minutes together.

 _“It won’t be for long…”_ that was what he promised her.

 _“You’ll forget me…”_ she whispered sadly. Her eyes filled with tear.

 _“Never…”_ He took off her ring on put it on his own. He forgot many people, but he was certain he would never forget her…


End file.
